


谋杀 ④老师

by duduludubababa



Category: UNINE, 宥希哈
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duduludubababa/pseuds/duduludubababa





	谋杀 ④老师

**谋杀**

**④老师**

** 都是我的错**

**你可以原谅我吗**

还有两位房客没有询问，我们决定先吃午饭，下午再继续。夏瀚宇的同事还在陆陆续续给他提供最新情况，正好也让我们有空梳理一下。

“初步的尸检情况是，死者死前服用过少量的安眠药，鉴识人员在死者房间的红酒杯里检测出了残余的安眠药成分。死者身上一共有三种伤痕，一是脖子上的被掐的痕迹，二是手腕上的划痕，三是腹部和胸口两处刀伤，胸口的那一刀是致命伤。可惜这些痕迹或多或少都接触了腐蚀性液体，很难还原伤口。”夏瀚宇问，“你们要看看尸体照片吗？”

我低头看了眼饭盒里的宫保鸡丁，使劲摇了摇头。陈宥维倒是接过了手机，左右滑动，认真看了很久，眉头也越来越皱：“如果是一个人干的话，有必要用三种手段吗？直接一刀捅死不就好了。”

“可能就是要扰乱我们的思路。凶手还知道破坏伤口，反侦察能力很强，也不是不可能故意营造多人动手的假象。”夏瀚宇的筷子在饭里挑挑拣拣——虽然我不知道蛋炒饭有什么好挑的。

“而且这个江兵真的抠门，宾馆不配电梯就算了，连个摄像头都没安。”

我看夏瀚宇的眉头都快皱成一团了。倒也是，到现在线索都是零零碎碎的，最有动机的两个人却没有作案时间，也没有其他强有力的证据能指向其中任何一个人。

难道这个案子也要像八年前的案子一样不了了之？

“要是死者能入梦透露点线索就好了……”我嘟囔着。

陈宥维笑话我：“你还说呢，昨天晚上你又说梦话了。”

我的手一僵，完了完了，我这说梦话的毛病从几年前开始就一直有，陈宥维老拿这事儿笑话我，这次我又说得什么丢人的话啊。

“你又在喊林老师。”

“……”

夏瀚宇一皱眉：“你俩到底什么关系？我怎么看都不像是普通的上下级啊。”

陈宥维笑而不语，我脸上一烧，塞了一口饭，含含糊糊地说：“……情……情侣啊，看不出来吗。”

夏瀚宇大概是被我的话梗到了，低头默默扒拉了好几口蛋炒饭才接着说：“单身狗真惨。”

我冲他翻了个白眼。

夏瀚宇的手机又震动了几下，他翻完了手机以后，笑得诡异：“有趣，真的有趣。”

陈宥维问：“怎么了？又有什么线索了？”

“接下来的这两位房客，那个叫管栎的，曾经在林娜娜就读的小学任职；而另一个叫嘉羿的……”

“嘉羿？”我喊了出来，“不是那个很有名的小说家吗？”

“对，可是你可能不知道，他的本名叫黄嘉新。”夏瀚宇把手机推到我面前，“他是林娜娜继父黄卫平和前妻的儿子。”

陈宥维啪啪啪地鼓了几下掌：“看来，这个宾馆，没有一个人是干净的。”

管栎这个人，长得倒是很符合他的职业小学老师，甜甜的，看起来像只纯良无害的兔子。我忍不住把中午外卖送的薄荷糖塞给他一颗，他笑着对我说谢谢，真可爱啊。

不过另外两位对他就没我这么友善了。夏瀚宇的语气冷冰冰的：“你昨天晚上都在干什么？”

“在房间里睡觉啊，不然还能干什么。”他的眼睛好无辜。

“这么多酒店，你怎么就选了这里？”

“便宜啊，我就是个老师，也赚不了多少钱，出来玩当然能省则省。”

“老师？”夏瀚宇冷笑一声，“你曾经是林娜娜学校的老师吧。”

管栎还是笑着反问夏瀚宇：“是啊，所以呢？”

“……你知道这家宾馆的老板就是林娜娜案当年的嫌疑人江兵吗？”

管栎的笑容僵住了，表情有些复杂，可我看他的眼神一直放空。几秒后他回过神：“我在旅行软件上选宾馆，还要调查老板身份吗？”

“不过，我还是得说，死得好。”

陈宥维挑眉，问他：“你对江兵怨气很大？”

“怎么？作为一个普通公民，不能对一个逃脱了法律制裁的凶手表达不满吗？”

“可是……”我犹豫着开口，“警方调查结果不是说没有足够的证据证明他是凶手吗？”

管栎直直地看着我的眼睛：“你信吗？”

管栎坚称当年他虽然是林娜娜就读的小学的老师，但是从未教过林娜娜，除此以外他不愿意再和我们多做交流。

而夏瀚宇的同事调查的结果也与他的说法吻合。林娜娜当时还是低年级的学生，管栎却一直只负责高年级的教学。

“难道……只是巧合吗？”我靠在沙发上揉着抱枕。

“我不信。”夏瀚宇的回答很坚定。

“我也不信。”陈宥维也说。


End file.
